Roberta Mendez (Earth-23291)
| CurrentAlias = Captain America | Aliases = A Female Captain America, Bobbie Mendez, Cap, His Amazing Friend, Operative One-Nine-Four-One, Six-Foot Muscle Woman | EditorialNames = Captain America 2099 | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = 's (field leader); formerly | Relatives = Harry Mendez (husband) Emma Mendez (daughter) Sara Mendez (daughter) | Universe = Earth-23291 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Building, Nueva York, United States of America, Earth, 2100 A.D.; formerly Parker Industries, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America, 2017 A.D.; 2099, Battleworld, Earth-15513. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, Alchemax employee, government agent; former assistant | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = Secret Wars 2099 #1 | Quotation = Treating people like criminals simply because they don't work for us is insane! Breaking our promises is insane! All right, maybe not insane, but unAmerican! | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Roberta Mendez was the wife of Alchemax Operative One-Nine-Four-Zero, who forcefully subjected her to the Super-Soldier Serum. Under the code name Captain America, Roberta became the leader of Alchemax's Avengers; however, Roberta and Captain America were two different personas of the same woman, with Roberta unknowing of her counterpart. Defenders One day, Roberta was attacked in her home by the Specialist. Turning into Captain America, she defeated the assassin, but wasn't able to stop him from committing suicide. The next day, Alchemax CEO Miguel Stone sent the team to investigate Martin Hargood, whom he believed to have hired Specialist. Locating him at a restaurant called Latverian Cuisine, they found him arguing with John Eisenhart. When the team ignored Eisenhart's orders to leave, he revealed that he was the vigilante known as the Hulk and attacked them. Upon taking the fight outside, they were confronted by Hulk's teammates, the Defenders. After settling their differences, the two teams brought Hargood back to Alchemax Tower to be interrogated. Later, Miguel offered the Defenders a place at Alchemax, but they declined; however, since it was illegal to be a superhero team operating outside of Alchemax, Miguel then declared them criminals. Captain America rebelled against Miguel's orders, claiming that treating heroes like villains this way was unfair, and they should support their principles, freedom, and ideologies. With the help of Hercules, she managed to rescue the Defenders who had been taken prisoner, while fighting against her fellow teammates. After the Defenders had escaped, Captain America's husband, Harry, triggered a fail-safe to turn her back to her alter ego of Roberta Mendez. Almost immediately, Strange used a portal to rescue Captain America; however, they were left with the civilian who had no idea of her super heroic alter-ego. Arriving at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Roberta was stuck in a state of shock. Hercules tried to calm her by revealing her origin to her, but that only frightened her more. Miguel than called her and used the codeword for her transformation back to Captain America through her ear device. He told her to bring the Defenders back to help battle the Dweller-in-Darkness, whom Hargood had summoned after revealing himself to be Baron Mordo. Captain America lead the attack on Mordo and was the one to defeat him. The Captain then watched as Strange sent the Dweller back where it came from. Later, she was present when Miguel undeclared the Defenders outlaws and personally thanked them for their help before they left. All-New, All-Different Marvel When the Multiverse was restored by Reed Richards, Roberta found herself in the Prime Marvel Universe, and although she had no memory of her past life, she believed her hallucinations of her family were real. Unknown to Roberta, her Captain America personality had also survived. She not only remembered their past, but had figured out that her boss at Parker Industries, Miguel O'Hara, was an alternate version of her former boss, Miguel Stone, and was secretly the vigilante Spider-Man. Curious, Cap influenced Roberta to go into the building's basement and activate Miguel's Time Vault. Stepping into Earth-TRN589, Roberta was pushed back into Earth-616 by Qweeg, as the portal closed behind them. Their encounter triggered Roberta's transformation into Captain America. The pair exchanged blows, but even with Miguel coming to her aid as Spider-Man, Qweeg evaded capture and Captain was determined that the two heroes capture him to send him back to Earth-TRN589. While they were able to catch up to him, Qweeg was rescued by the terrorist group Fist. After Miguel discovered that 2099 A.D. had been altered, Roberta became determined to reunite with her alternate family and bring them to the past. Arriving in the future, Captain America quickly became a target of the Public Eye, teaming-up with Ravage to escape them. With the help of Ravage's friend, Cerebra, Roberta located this timeline's Harry Mendez. Unfortunately, when Cap when to see Harry, he freaked out, due to her counterpart being deceased, and called Alchemax. They sent the Power Pack, who apprehended and arrested Captain America. She was taken to the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the CEO of Alchemax leaked her location to lure in allies. While they seemed to take the bait, they were actually a distraction to allow Spider-Man to confront the CEO. They discovered he was a skrull, the CEO allowed for Roberta and Miguel return to the Heroic Age. Miguel traveled to 2019 A.D. and restored 2099 A.D.. Once he returned to Parker Industries, he sent Cap back home. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616 after the Super-Soldier Serum metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Roberta's bodily functions to beyond the peak of human potential. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Trigger Words: There a number of words that trigger that physical and mental change between Roberta and Captain America against her will. ** Assemble: Roberta to Cap. ** Avengers Assemble: Roberta to Cap. ** Dismissed: Cap to Roberta. ** He's the boogie woogie bugle boy from Company B: Cap to Roberta (fail-safe). | Equipment = * Captain America's Uniform | Transportation = * Energy Wings | Weapons = * Energy Shield | Notes = | Trivia = * Captain America's operative number is 1941, the year of Captain America's first appearance. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mendez Family Category:Leaders Category:Flight Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Shield Fighting Category:Catholic Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Time Travelers Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Shooting Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder